


maiden's kiss

by chime



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Status Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chime/pseuds/chime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the "status effects" prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	maiden's kiss

“We should probably tell someone.”

“No.” Estinien says.

Aymeric sighs. He gives up on the book, having learned quite a lot about shrinking and nothing else, and turns to where Estinien sits on his desk. “It- it’s really nothing to be embarrassed about, I’m sure this happens -”

“People don’t just _turn into toads_ , Aymeric!” Estinien growls, though it comes out sounding more like a croak.

Aymeric acquiesces. He would press the issue - it really _wasn’t_ Estinien’s fault, it was _Aymeric’s_ idea to investigate the mysterious noise coming from that wooded area - but he knows Estinien well enough not to. His pride was notorious, and Aymeric cannot imagine how he must feel.

Still, he was no mage, and this spell was strong. If completely ridiculous. Who had ever heard of a toad with _hair_?

Estinien seems to agree. Vehemently. “Honestly,” he says, puffing himself up a little, “This is - disgraceful. Never heard of something so absurd.”

“Not outside of children’s stories.” Aymeric agrees, absentmindedly picking through the book again. Then he looks up. “Ah.”

“Did you find something?”

“Not exactly,” Aymeric says, suddenly feeling guilty..

“What is it?” Estinien asks. He hops a little.

“I _have_ heard of someone being turned into a frog, and being cured,” Aymeric says, hesitant, “Though of course it was likely just a story.”

“It can’t hurt to try.” Estinien says.

“Right.” Says Aymeric. He clears his throat.

Cautiously, he leans in and presses his lips to the top of Estinien’s head.

Estinien ribbits, and Aymeric pulls back quickly. He cannot read his face, not being versed in toad expressions, but he knows he can’t be happy.

They sit there a moment, staring at each other, before Estinien breaks the silence.

“We should tell someone.”

\--

After a brief moment of confusion (and, unfortunately, laughter), Aymeric managed to convince the healer that the toad was, in fact, Estinien.

The spell was old magic, and not well known, if the alchemist was to be believed. Still, she managed a remedy - a Maiden’s Kiss, named for the color if not the smell - and Estinien was returned to normal. And already fully clothed, thankfully.

They’re a ways away from the infirmary before Aymeric says something.

“I apologize,” he says, “For allowing this to happen. And for my… solution. ‘Twas foolish of me.”

Estinien glances away, and Aymeric cannot tell if the color in his face is from the wind or the reminder. “‘Tis alright. Truthfully, I am glad that you were there. And,” he says, seeming even more uncomfortable, “I… did not mind.”

“Ah.” Says Aymeric, feeling his own face heat. “Well. That’s good, then.”

Estinien says nothing, so Aymeric offers, hesitant, “Would you like to go for a drink?” He laughs, “I think you could use one.”

Estinien blinks. Then, finding his footing, “I suppose I could.”

They fall into a familiar route to the Forgotten Knight. And if Aymeric shifts closer on the way, Estinien does not mention it.


End file.
